


Silent Moments

by RedPineTree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce is a child genius, Bullying, Child Abuse, Deaf Clint Barton, Dog Bucky Barnes, Dog Steve Rogers, FBI Agent Natasha Romanoff, Forgive Me, General Ross is a dick, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hulk Smash, Hulk dies, Hulk is a cat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It was supposed to be fluffy, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Loki, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, Nick Fury is a Principal, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Police Officer Thor, Police Officers Warrior Three and Sif, Poor Bruce Banner, Poor Clint Barton, Poor Loki, Poor Phil, Poor Thor, Poor Tony Stark, Poor everyone at this point, Protective Hulk, Sickness, Steve is trying to help, The Author Regrets Everything, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, i know im missing some commas, im too lazy to look for them though, it's super angsty though, thisisgoingtohurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/RedPineTree
Summary: “Merry Christmas, Bruce.” Tony said, giving Bruce his present, and pulling his son into a hug. They sat there for a moment in silence, for sometimes, the silent moments were the best. “...I love you, dad.” Bruce whispered, his face pressed into Tony’s black pajama shirt, the light of the arc reactor filtering through.“I love you too, son.” ORWhere Tony Stark sees Bruce Banner at the orphanage and adopts him, but in the five months they live together, a lot of shit goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I apologize for everything. 
> 
> 15,000ish words of freaking angst. 
> 
> I'm just gonna put the trigger warnings here, k? Hopefully, I'll get all of them.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: 
> 
> Child abuse, kidnapping, bullies, implied rape/non-con, torture, and slight animal abuse

“Mr. Stark, the adoption process is complete. The adoption petition has been finalized in court, and Bruce has packed his bags and is ready to go.” Phil Coulson, Bruce’s caseworker, said and Tony could hear the smile from over the phone.

“Thank you so much for everything.” Tony said with a grin. True, he didn’t usually say thank you, but this was an exception. Tony had been at the orphanage to visit and give gifts out to the younger children when he had seen Bruce Banner, age nine.

The young boy had been extremely shy, and according to Coulson, had been extremely hard to place in a foster home due to his quick temper and bad behavior.

Tony had instantly fallen in love with the quiet curly-haired boy had asked Phil about the adoption process, planning to take Bruce into his home.

It had taken eight months in total to finish the adoption process, some of the process going a bit earlier due to the fact he was Tony Freaking Stark, genius, philanthropist, billionaire, former playboy.

“I’ll drop him off. I think Bruce will already be overwhelmed without you showing up in your fancy sport cars.” Coulson said, and Tony nodded, forgetting Coulson couldn’t see him over the phone.

“Oh. Yeah, k. I’ll just get some work done.” Tony said, as his girlfriend and CEO, Pepper Potts strolled into the room, her heels clicking with every step she took.

“Bye, thanks!” Tony hung up and slipped his phone into his jeans pocket.

“Hey Pep. You ready? Bruce and Coulson will be here in about twenty minutes.” Tony said, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch and meeting his girlfriend halfway into the room.

“Of course I’m ready. Are you ready? I’m going to meet him first so you can’t mess up very, very first impression. Plus, it might be easier on him if he meets a woman first.” Pepper said with a small smile, and kissed Tony lightly.

It was true though. Every time Bruce had met Tony, Phil's friend, Natasha Romanoff, had also been there. Apparently, after his mother's death, Natasha had been the first person Bruce had gotten attached to.

Tony scowled. “I hate Bruce’s father. It’s so fucked up that that shithead, or rather Bruce’s dad, killed his own wife and nearly his own kid. I mean, Howard was bad but he wasn’t that bad.”

Pepper sighed, and frowned. “I know, but language Tony. We have to be careful what we say around Bruce. And remember to lay off the scotch when he gets here.”

“Yeah, fine. Eighteen minutes, then.” Tony said with a dramatically large sigh and took the elevator to his workshop to work on the arc reactor.

****

 _"Sir, Mr. Coulson’s car has just pulled up to the front of the building. Mrs. Potts is meeting them now.”_ J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony’s AI butler said.

Tony was extremely nervous at this point. What if Bruce didn’t like him and ran away or something like that? Or just started to cry? He was horrible with crying kids, and maybe even kids in general.

Take a deep breath Tony. You can do it. We can cross that bridge when, if, it comes to it.

“Jarv, if you could do me a favor and introduce yourself later when Bruce is...more comfortable and situated.” Tony said, wiping his hands with a slightly greasy cloth on his desk, accidentally scattering papers onto the ground as he did it.

_“Of course Sir. What shall I save Mr. Banner as on my database?”_

Tony thought for a moment, then said, “Just save him as Robert Banner for now. You can ask him later if you’d like.”

_“Of course, Sir. I suggest you go and greet Mr. Banner before Mrs. Potts finishes his floor tour.”_

“Oh, yeah. Thanks Jarvis.” Tony said, and carefully stepped over his papers. “Remind me to pick those up later.”

****

“And this is your room. The computer is yours and you have some clothes in your dra- Tony, there you are.” Pepper stopped her sentence halfway through as Tony gallivanted down the hall to the door of Bruce’s bedroom.

“Hey Pep, how’s it so far?” He said with and when he saw Bruce he grinned. The boy was standing quietly behind Pepper, hauling a cat carrier behind him. His dark brown curls covered his eyebrows and his cheeks were slightly red.

“Good. Bruce, this is Tony, your new guardian.” Bruce stared quietly at Tony, and Tony wondered if this kid was mute. He had never heard Bruce say anything, at least not while he was in his presence.

Tony gave a small smile and Bruce just tugged on the sleeves of his long sleeved purple shirt. “Not really a talker, huh? I got you.” Tony’s eyes drifted down to the carrier.

“What’s in there?” He said, and he crouched down slightly to get a good view. Bruce backed away, shielding the carrier from his view with a small scowl.

“Uh..sorry. I’ll just leave you to the tour, and when you guys are done, maybe come meet me in the living room?” Tony said, ignoring the flash of hurt when Bruce backed away.

Bruce nodded hesitantly, and Pepper gave a small, unnoticeable frown. “Okay Tony. Just don’t blow up anything.” She said, her voice light, and Tony took is as his cue to leave.

As he reached the living room, he groaned. “Ugh, J.A.R.V.I.S., what did I do wrong?”

 _“I don’t believe you’ve done anything wrong. I think Mr. Banner is just shy.”_ Tony sighed, flopping on the couch.

“I guess.” He muttered, scratching absentmindedly at his chest. The arc reactor seemed to throb as he did so, and so he stopped. The clock ticked monotonously and Tony stared at the ceiling.

About fifteen minutes later, Tony was snoring lightly on the couch.

****

“Tony. Wake up. It’s one p.m.” Pepper said, shaking Tony’s shoulder lightly.

“Five more minutes Pep..” Tony muttered, pushing her hand away. A small giggle made him confused.

Wait, Pepper doesn’t giggle. Who’s giggling?

“Who’s gigglin’?” Tony slurred, blinking blearily and stretching lightly. He opened his eyes to see Pepper standing over him looking professional as ever although laughter sparkled in her eyes, and Bruce standing some distance away a grey, furry...monstrosity on his shoulder, going behind his neck, and the other half draped over the other half of his shoulder. It was huge and he could see ripped, pointed ears and bright green eyes.

“...Is that a cat?” Tony muttered, squinting at Bruce. Bruce shuffled his feet nervously, averting his gaze to the floor.

“Yes sir. C-can I please keep him?” Bruce said, sparing a nervous glance up at Tony. Pepper shared a glance with Tony.

“Hey, you can talk! Of course. I’m not going to take your stuff.” Tony was going to let the cat stay. At least for now. Just for Bruce. He actually hated cats with a passion, and as the grey mound on Bruce’s shoulders glared at him he was reminded why. Cats were creepy, evil, dark, soulless creatures.

“How long was I asleep?” Tony asked, looking at the clock. “Fourteen hours, but then again, when was the last time you even slept?” Pepper said with a disapproving glare.

“Don’t worry about it, Pep.” Tony muttered, scratching at his goatee.

“I got Bruce settled in nicely, and we ordered a pizza last night.” Pepper said more quietly, her eyes softening at Tony’s concerned glance at Bruce.

“Ah, yes. Okay. So, Bruce, Robert, what’ya want me to call you, buddy?” Bruce flinched minutely at the name Robert.

“Just Bruce, sir.” Bruce muttered quietly.

“Then just call me Tony. I’m not sir, or any of that. It makes me feel old.” Tony said, his voice light and teasing.

“Uhm, okay si- Tony..”

Tony pulled himself to his feet, shaming himself internally, wishing he hadn’t fallen asleep for so long. He had work to do. People to hire. Technology to build.

He checked the clock again. 1:40. A bit late for lunch, but it would do.

“Order in or something, Tony and spend some time with Bruce. I have work to do.” Pepper said, and lightly patted Tony on the shoulder before she strode out of the room, her heels clicking and Bruce stared after her. The room was silent as she left as Bruce avoided Tony’s gaze and Tony thought about murdering Brian.

When Tony was nine, he was all over the place. He enjoyed trashing things much to his parents’ staff disappointment and anger and enjoyed doing anything that would annoy an adult. Seeing Bruce just standing here quietly, avoiding eye contact made him furious at Brian once more.

“What do you wanna eat? Or do you wanna hang out? Or..?” Tony trailed off as Bruce shuffled his feet.

“I’m not hungry.” Bruce mumbled and Tony sighed.

“Well, uh, while I’m here, we need to lay down some rules. Okay, so first rule- you can go anywhere on this floor, but please ask permission before going to other floors. Also, please don’t go into the labs. I don’t want you getting hurt. Rule two- If someone is doing something that makes you uncomfortable tell them to stop and if they continue, go to Pepper. Especially if that someone is me. Rule three- School is not mandatory, but don’t tell Pepper I told you that.”

Bruce’s lip quirked up at the third rule, so Tony counted that as a minor victory.

The cat around Bruce’s shoulder grumbled quietly and huffed.

“Is there something I can feed Hulk? He’s getting kinda hungry.” Bruce asked quietly, detaching his huge cat from his neck and gently placing him on the ground.

Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully and frowned. “I guess there’s some fish in the kitchen? Jarvis, remind me to order some cat food.”

Tony looked down at the grey cat, and the cat hissed, suddenly leaping onto his leg and trying to sink his teeth through Tony’s jeans.

Tony yelped and Bruce let out a little sound of shock.

“No, no Hulk!” The young boy cried, rushing forward to try to pull the large fuzzball, Hulk, off of Tony’s leg. Hulk let go without a problem, and Tony winced, rubbing his leg gently where the tom had dug his claws into his shin.

 _I hate cats._ Tony thought, death-glaring at the cat.

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t throw him out!” Bruce pleaded, quickly picking up Hulk, as he saw the look Tony was giving Hulk. Tony sighed, and reached a hand out to ruffle Bruce’s hair. Bruce flinched and a small pang of anger ran through Tony.

“I’m not going to take your stuff.” Tony muttered. “Plus, no harm done, k? Don’t worry about it. Now what’dya wanna do? Color, read, watch T.V.? We can even go shopping if you want.”

Bruce didn’t look as worried, but still didn’t set Hulk down.

“Can we go to the library?” And so they did.

****

Tony didn’t understand why Bruce insisted on going to the library, when Tony could easily just buy him the books, but it was currently 10 p.m. and Bruce was (hopefully) asleep. It had been a long day, especially since the moment they went out, the paparazzi was on them like sharks to a bleeding seal.

Pepper had gone out to hang out with her Coulson because they were apparently best friends or something like that. Whatever, Tony thought, tinkering with a can food opener he was building for Hulk.

_“Sir, Mr. Banner seems to be in distress.”_

Tony’s heart leaped into his throat.

“What kind of distress? Is he hurt?” Tony asked, dropping the wrench he was using and not even noticing when it clattered to the ground.

“ _Well, it appears Mr. Banner is having a nightmare. His heart rate is elevated and he is crying out.”_

Tony let out a tiny sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Looks like I get my first chance at parenting tonight,” Tony muttered and jogged out of the lab.

****

“Bruce? You okay in there?” Tony asked, knocking lightly on the door. He got no response, just an agitated screech from Hulk.

Tony slowly opened the door. Bruce was nowhere to be seen and Hulk was crouched on the bed, his eerie green eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Bruce?” Tony called quietly, carefully walking into the room. Bruce didn’t respond, but Tony heard a small, brief whimper coming from near the bed.

“..Bruce?” Tony called again, drifting towards the bed. As he approached the bed, Hulk hissed at him. Tony took a tiny step backwards, then narrowed his eyes at the cat.

“No.” He hissed back at the cat, and Hulk paused for a moment before slinking off to Bruce’s desk. Tony crouched down, looking under the bed, just to see terrified brown eyes peering up at him. Tony heard the loud gulp, and Bruce curled in on himself a bit more.

“Bruce, you okay down there?” Tony asked, ignoring the sick feeling in the back of his throat.

“‘M sorry..I d-didn’t mean t-to wake you up.” Bruce stammered quietly, though Tony suspected that the stammering had to do with the fact he was shaking like a leaf.

“I wasn’t asleep anyway, so it’s fine. You want to come out?” There was a brief silence. “I mean, you don’t have to come out if you don’t want to, I’m not forcing you to do anything..” Tony rambled on, breaking off to an awkward silence.

“..You’re not m-mad?” Bruce finally asked, and Tony shook his head.

“My dad always told me that if I cry, then I’m a baby who deserves punishment..” Bruce whispered so quietly that Tony had to strain his ears to hear it. Tony felt rage flare up in his chest like a blowtorch.

“That’s bullshit!” He growled, and winced as Bruce flinched. “Sorry, sorry. Uhm..so if you want to talk about it or anything, you know where my room is.” Tony got up to leave.

“Wait!” Bruce called quietly, slowly crawling out from under the bed. “Can..can, I um..please sleep with you?” Bruce asked quickly, and Tony’s heart virtually melted. Bruce then immediately blushed and looked down, looking ready to apologize.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. It’s all good kiddo.” Tony said with a smile as Bruce hesitantly walked up to him. Tony held out his hand, and grinned as Bruce took it with little hesitance.

“It’s all good…”

****

“Bruce, what’re you doing? And how did you get in here?” Tony asked, dropping his wrench in shock as he saw Bruce scribbling on a notepad in the lab. Tony’s own notepad to be specific.

Bruce jumped, quickly whirling around to face Tony, and the pencil falling to the ground with a clatter.

“I-I’m sorry.” Bruce said quickly, averting his gaze from Tony’s.

“Bruce, what the heck! I told you not to come in the lab without asking!” Tony yelled, rushing forwards towards Bruce to get his notepad. Perhaps he could salvage what was left

Bruce flinched, “I- I'm sor-sorry.” He stuttered again, and began to back away towards the still open door. Tony took a quick look over his equations.

_What the hell._

“Bruce. Sit down.” Tony said, motioning towards the couch, his notepad clutched tightly in his hands.

Bruce hesitated for half a second, before quickly darting over to the couch and sitting down gingerly.

“Firstly, I'm sorry for scaring you.” Tony said, a little bit guilty as he stared at Bruce’s scared-- terrified expression.

Bruce just nodded quietly.

“Secondly, what the hell Bruce! You never told me you were a genius!” Tony exclaims happily, throwing the notepad back over on the table, and turning back to Bruce with a wide grin.

“I’m not a genius. I’m a freak.” Bruce mumbled, and Tony frowned.

“Well then, if you’re a freak, I’m a freak too because I have a glowing circle in my chest.” Tony said easily, and Bruce blinked in surprise.

“A what?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“A glowing circle. Don't believe me?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, and Bruce just stared at him.

“You really don't believe me. I'm hurt, Bruce.” Tony said with a dramatic sigh, and Bruce looked down a small, near unnoticeable smile on his face.

“Look Brucie. Whoever told you that you’re a freak was lying. You’re brilliant, kind, adorable, and loveable. They were just jealous.”

Bruce just shook his head, but Tony saw his lip was still curved up in a small smile.

****

“So Brucie, how much homework did you-” Tony looked back from the driver’s seat, and broke off staring at his son intently. Bruce stared down at the car floor, his dark curls covering most of his face.

“What the hell Bruce? Is that a bruise?” Tony asked, his grip tightening on the wheel.

“It’s not a big deal, Tony.” Bruce grumbled quietly, tightening his grip on his backpack straps. He grimaced as he moved his arm and Tony frowned.

“Of course it’s a big deal, Bruce! Someone’s hurting you! Who is it?” Tony practically snarled, looking at Bruce from the rearview mirror.

“No one’s hurting me! I- I’m just clumsy..I just f-fell.” Bruce mumbled, and Tony felt his heart clench. Well, at least the arc reactor clenched. Bruce usually only stuttered when he was nervous or scared, and Tony felt sick to his stomach being the one to make Bruce stammer like that.

Tony sighed. “Bruce, I was bullied a lot as a kid,” And if my parents cared enough, I would've used the ‘I fell’ excuse. “It is a big deal if it’s not handled properly. Look, all I’m going to do is ask Ms. Carter to tell the kid, or kids, who are doing this to you to stop.”

“Please don’t. It’ll just make it worse. I’ll do it, okay?” Bruce muttered, and then was silent for the rest of the car ride back.

Tony didn't believe Bruce, but he figured that part of parenting was putting trust in your kid, right?

Over the next two weeks, Bruce came home bruise free, and Tony was satisfied, concluding that Bruce had told Ms. Carter to take care of it.

That was, until Tony ended up sitting in the principal’s office with a boy with blonde spiky hair and a black eye, (and Phil was sitting next to him?) Bruce, a tall long-black-haired boy (his father had long white hair and an eyepatch), a red-haired boy (his father looked extremely nonchalant about this meeting), and Principal Fury.

”Principal Fury.” Tony said shortly, taking a seat next to Bruce, who refused to make eye contact. Tony noticed Bruce’s glasses frame was twisted beyond repair, and one lens was cracked, as Bruce scowled down at his broken glasses, which were placed in his lap.

“Mr. Stark.” Nick said back curtly, and leaned forwards in his seat a bit.

“Boys, care to explain what happened to your parents and guardians?” Fury asked, narrowing his eyes at the four boys. Both the red-haired boy and Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably, but the blonde haired boy looked Fury straight in the eye.

“So, I’m goin’ to English class when I see Loki and Thomas beatin’ on this poor kid. They have him pressed up against tha locker and are callin’ him bad names and pushin’ him around. Then, I saw them start draggin’ him off in the direction of tha boys bathroom, obviously to give him a swirlie, and the kids in the hallway are jeerin’, and snickerin’. Naturally, I go over to them, where the boy is pleadin’ for them to stop, and I punch Loki straight in the jaw! Then all the other kids in tha hall, formed a circle and started chantin’, “Fight, fight, fight..” Of course, Thomas happily went with it, and began beatin’ on the boy, and I took on Loki. Then the boy turned tha fight around and tackled Loki and started beatin’ tha snot out of him! Then Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson came and broke us apart. ” The blonde (country?) boy said, without a hint of hesitance or remorse in his voice.

Tony glances at Bruce, but Bruce has completely closed in on himself, hunched over.

“That’s not what happened.” The black-haired boy, either Thomas or Loki (Tony assumed it was Loki because his face was covered in scratches and bruises), interjects, glaring at the blonde kid.

“What happened then, Loki?” The blonde-haired boy sneered back.

“We were just having some fun with Robert, honest. We didn’t mean anything.” The red-haired boy, Thomas, said softly, looking anxious.

“Bruce? Have anything to say?” Fury said, seemingly bored with where this was going.

Bruce shrugged, and Fury smirked.

“Fortunately, we can pull up the surveillance tape and know exactly who is telling the truth. I already know who it is though, so let’s just get this over with. Mr. Odinson, Mr. Harrison, a week’s suspension for Loki and Thomas. Mr. Coulson four days suspension for fighting for Clint, even if it was in the defense of another student. Come to my office later, Mr. Colson. Mr. Stark…” Fury sighed, and Tony thought he saw a flash of sympathy in his eyes. “Four days suspension for Bruce. I’ll send all of their work home with you so they don’t fall behind. Thank you for your time.”

Loki’s father glared at his son angrily, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of the office. “Why can’t you be more like your brother?” He growled quietly as they left, and Loki mumbled something in response that Tony couldn’t make out.

Thomas’s father didn’t say anything, but his face was bright red, and as he stormed out, Thomas followed quietly behind him.

“Four days suspension? Fury, he was the victim! Why is he getting punished? Look, I'm sorry for his behavior, but he was just protecting himself!” Tony said lowly, clenching his teeth together.

Tony, you screw up. If you had just stopped this two weeks earlier...has Bruce been hiding his injuries this whole time?

“Mr. Stark, I don't know if you're aware, but this is the third time Mr. Banner has been in my office because of fighting. I will not tolerate fighting anymore in my school. Take him home, talk to him, get some rest, and tell him to fix his attitude.” Tony glared at Fury for a second, before he turned around to see Phil looking blandly at Fury, and the blonde haired boy, Clint, staring at Bruce, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“C’mon Bruce. Pepper’s waiting in the car.” Tony growled, giving Fury a murderous glare.

Bruce dragged himself from the seat, sneaking a glance up at Tony’s angry gaze before quickly looking down again.

Kids and teachers alike stared as he led Bruce down the hallway.

“Is that Robert’s new dad?” A blonde girl whispered to a boy next to her.

“He looks angry.” The boy remarked back loudly.

“Ugh, look at that freak. I hope he gets yelled at by his parents.” An older boy growled. Tony did not fail to notice that the boy had a large black eye, and felt a little bit of wrong pride well up.

“Ohmygosh, Matt, it’s Tony Stark.” A blond teacher with long hair whispered to his friend.

Tony rolled his eyes mentally, and kept walking.

As they reached the car, Bruce tensed up even more. I didn’t even know it was possible to be this tense. Tony mused to himself quietly.

Tony sighed as Bruce climbed in silently, and he climbed into the driver’s seat of the Ferrari.

He quietly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, wondering what to say. Luckily, Pepper took over for him.

“Robert Bruce Banner, what were you thinking?” Pepper nearly screeched at him.

“...Sorry mo- Pepper.” Bruce mumbled, examining his shoes carefully. Neither Tony nor Pepper said anything about his slip of tongue, although Pepper blushed with a small smile.

“Why didn’t you tell an adult? I offered to tell Ms. Carter. How long has this been going on?” Tony asked.

“I did say it wasn’t a big deal..it’s been happening since third grade, so I’m used to it. I don’t see why Clint got in trouble for me. I’m not even worth another mark on his record. It’s not the first time I’ve been suspended. ” Bruce muttered, and Tony turned around to face Bruce. Bruce stared back and Tony sighed.

“Robert. Bruce. Banner. You are grounded when we get home. Don't ever say anything like that again. You’re always worth it to somebody. We’ll talk more when we go home about the fighting.” Tony said firmly, and turned around to face the front and turn on the engine before he could see Bruce’s reaction.

Bruce sighed a tiny sigh of relief, was it?

_He probably thought I was going to beat him. Was I really that mad?_

Pepper placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder, but Tony just sighed and shrugged her off.

Sometimes he wondered: If his parents had cared enough to actually pay attention to him, how would he have turned out?

****

Bruce was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book and waiting for Tony to finish up something in the lab so that he and Tony could go Christmas shopping. He could vaguely remember it had something to do with updating J.A.R.V.I.S. He just wished Tony would hurry up a bit.

The sudden blare of the alarm startled Bruce and he dropped his book, the spine bending as it landed, its pages folding as they were crushed by the ground.

Bruce dived under the couch, the alarms pounding even as he covered his ears.

“It’s just a drill...it’s just a drill..Tony’s voice will come through anytime now saying it’s a false alarm..” Bruce chanted to himself quietly, repeating the mantra as if he stopped saying it, he would die.

“Split up. Hopper, go plant the recording and the letter. Ares, Charon, you’re with me. Split up. The couch is still warm, someone was here, and not too long ago.” A deep male voice grunted quietly, and Bruce held his breath until he was sure they were gone.

The moment he was sure, he darted out from under the couch. He wasn’t dumb, even if people thought he was. He knew these people were out to get Tony. How can I warn him though?

“Meow.” Hulk was suddenly by Bruce’s side, and Bruce looked down at the grey tom.

“Warn Tony, Hulk.” Bruce found himself saying to the cat.

 _How? Hulk no talk._ Hulk seemed to reply with a small glare and a tiny snort.

“I know, I know. Just do something! I can’t even think over this alarm.” Bruce replied, screwing his eyes shut as his head pounded with the alarms.

Hulk ran off in the direction of the kitchen and then there was a cat screech and a loud, resounding BANG!

Bruce fell to the floor trembling. He attempted to crawl towards the couch, but his body wouldn’t listen, the sound of the screech and the bang playing on his mind in repeat.

“What happened? Why’d you shoot?” Another male voice asked, and Bruce stayed curled up on the carpet.

“The cat attacked me, so I shot it in the head.” It was a younger male this time, and Bruce made the assumption they were all male.

“Whatever. No sign of the kid anywhere. Meet back in the living room?”

Those words spurred Bruce into action, and he crawled back towards the couch, cringing as he knocked over a table lamp. It crashed to the ground with a clatter, and immediately three pairs of footsteps ran towards the living room.

“There he is!” The man with the deep voice growled once he saw Bruce. Bruce scrambled backwards as two other men came into sight.

“Grab him.” A cold voice came from the other side of the room, and it seemed everything happened at once. Immediately, the man with the younger voice, and red hair, lunged at him. Bruce backed up, and jumped on the couch before leaping over the top of it and making a run for the elevator in the kitchen, adrenaline running through his veins.

Bruce skidded to a stop when he saw Hulk’s body sprawled out on the kitchen floor, a furious expression on his face, claws still unsheathed: ready to protect. Bruce felt sick to his stomach, looking at the blood spilling out across the kitchen floor.

Then, there was a pounding pain in the back of his head as he was tackled, and his head was slammed on the ground in the process.

“What’s your name?” Dark hair, deep voice asked, his large first drawn back to punch.

“Bruce! Bruce Banner!” Bruce squeaked quickly, hoping his fast answer would appease the man.

“Whole name.” Dark hair, deep voice snarled, his voice dropping even lower, if that was possible.

“Robert Bruce Banner! Robert Banner! Please don’t hurt me!” Bruce screamed, struggling under the man, his breaking point finally reached.

His cat had been killed, people had broken in, said people had tried to grab him, and now they were asking him his name? Not to mention, he was scared out of his mind.

“Ew, did he just pee on you?” The red-haired man asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Or at least what you could see of his nose since they all had masks.

Dark hair, deep voice laughed a little although the pee was on him.

“I guess we scared the baby a bit more than we intended to, hm?”

“Hey, no time to dawdle. Hopper will be back any moment now and Tony Stark is a genius. Who knows how long he’ll fall for the recording.” As the blonde man spoke, a tall, young, black-haired man dashed into the room, a bag slung over his shoulder. The man looked gentle and kind.

“Don’t call me Hopper. I wanted the name Antler, you know.” Hopper growled, but even as he growled, he looked harmless.

“Yeah, whatever. We got the kid Ross wanted, you have the materials. Gas him.” The blonde man grumbled and dark hair, deep voice moved slightly so Hopper could have access to Bruce’s face.

“Leave me alone! Get away from me! Tony!!” Bruce shouted, kicking at Hopper as the man approached him.

Dark hair, deep voice grunted. “Charon, help me hold him down.”

The ginger-haired man, Charon, easily grabbed Bruce’s legs and held them together. Bruce jerked away as Hopper held a smelly cloth near his mouth and nose.

Bruce had watched enough movies, and read enough books to know what was on the cloth. Chloroform.

Don't they know chloroform is deadly if over-inhaled? Are they trying to kill me?

He held his breath as Hopper brought the cloth down over his nose. Don’t breathe, don’t breathe, don’t breathe. Don’t breathe if you ever want to see Tony again!

“He’s holding his breath, it’s been over a minute.” Hopper complained, and paused a moment before stomping on Bruce’s ribs.

Bruce gasped as pain flared from his side, and he let out a choked sob, inhaling the chloroform as he did.

I never get to see Tony again..Bruce thought fuzzily as the world began dissolving into black.

Bruce just wanted Tony.

****

Tony was in the lab as the alarm went off.

“JARVIS, give me an update.” There was no response, and Tony growled to himself, seeing that he had turned off JARVIS to update him.

“No big deal, Tony. Just check it out yourself.” Tony said, and placed his favorite wrench in his backpocket.

He jogged down the hallway before hearing a scream.

“Bruce?” He called, running towards the noise. The door leading to the room the scream had come from was heavily blocked from the inside, and as Tony pressed his ear to the door, he could hear someone whimper, and could make out a low male voice.

“Bruce!” Tony slammed his shoulder against the door again and again and again, trying in vain to get to his possibly hurt son.

Tony didn’t stop even when he heard his shoulder pop and pain spread like a waterfall down his arm. He didn’t stop even when he heard a muffled gunshot, but Tony was only human.

Finally, Tony slumped to the ground, crying out in pain as his shoulder brushed the door frame. Suddenly, the door flew open and Tony toppled backwards, letting out a hiss of pain.

“Bruce? Bruce!” Tony looked everywhere around the room, but Bruce was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a single sheet of paper on the table.

It said:

_Anthony Stark,_

_If you wish to see your son, Robert Banner alive again, follow these instructions._

_Build a Jericho missile, and it has to be fully functioning or Robert will pay the price_  
Give the arc reactor blueprints  
Drop them off at a location that will soon be given within the time span of two weeks with NO COPS, or LAW ENFORCEMENT of ANY KIND or else.  
Wait a week after step three and drop off 65,000 dollars at another given location to get your son back safely.

_We know you’ll do it. We’ll be in contact. Robert’s waiting._

_Sincerely-_

_The General’s Men_

_p.s. We will send short videos every three days so you can see we out holding our part of the bargain and keeping Robert alive. Perhaps these videos will be motivation for you._

Tony stared brokenly at the letter and fell to his knees, clutching at the reactor.

_Get a grip Tony. You can do this._

Tony pulled out his StarkPhone and dialed a number. “Phil? I need some help with something that could possibly get us arrested.”

****

Bruce woke up with a headache, and groaned reaching for the bedside table for his glasses. He put them on slowly, blinking through sudden pain coursing through his side.

He looked around the room, noting the small window, the stone walls, the bolted metal door, the small wooden bedside table, a wooden bowl, a bucket in the corner, a single book, and his bed with was virtually a cot with a pillow and a blanket.

_Where am I?_

Bruce’s memory came back in a sudden tidal wave of pain, and Bruce fell back onto the cot.

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

Bruce attempted to shake off the pain and dizziness and make this thoughts make sense. He was a smart kid, right? A genius, even.

_So when smart kids don’t have the supplies they need, they make due with that they have._

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A voice next to him made Bruce jump (which was not good for his dizziness) and he looked over to see a tall older man with white hair and a white moustache standing at the door.

“W-who are you?” Bruce stammered, and the man smiled.

“Call me the General. Now, let’s get down to business, boy.”

“B-business?” Bruce echoed, backing away slightly as The General approached his cot.

“You’re Tony Stark’s son, yes?” Bruce nodded, and felt the sting before he even realized what happened.

“Do not nod at me. Here we say verbal answers. Understood?” The General said, but his voice wasn’t angry.

“Y-yes.” Bruce stopped at the look The General gave him. “Uh, yes, sir.” Bruce corrected quickly before the man could slap him again.

“Did you know Stark used to be in the weapon’s industry? He was the greatest weapon maker for a long time..until Afghanistan. Then he switched over to clean energy. But that’s the thing. Your father doesn’t understand that the world needs his weapons for protection. Let’s say Russia attacks us right now, and since Stark has removed and recalled all his weapons from the military and industry, we can’t fight back. Which is why I’ve kidnapped you as a motivation for your dear ol’ dad to keep making weapons. Of course, nothing too bad will happen to you unless Stark doesn’t do what we say...well, we’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” The General gave Bruce a grin that was the equivalent of a wolf grinning at a lamb.

“Y-you’re crazy!” Bruce snapped at the man, and the man slapped him so hard that he fell off the cot.

“Don’t think that just because I told Stark I wouldn’t hurt you doesn’t mean I won’t.” The General snorted. “And they said you were a genius of some sort. You’re just like Stark. Spazzy and annoying.”

Bruce felt his rage grow at each word that came from The General’s mouth. “Shut up!” He snarled, and charged the man, who dodged and grabbed Bruce by his curls, heaving Bruce to the ground.

“Don’t try me, boy.” The General sneered, and turned on his heel walking to the metal door and bolting it behind him.

Bruce sighed, all his anger gone. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and a single tear slipped out, followed by that single tear was a waterfall.

****

Tony paced the living room and Phil and Pepper.

“Tony, what’s happened?” Pepper finally asked, breaking the silence.

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Read this.” Tony finally said, handing them the ransom note. Pepper skimmed over it and gasped.

“Oh, Tony!” She gasped, looking up at Tony shocked.

“This is horrible.” Phil said, looking a bit distressed, “But why did you call us?”

Tony stared hard at Phil. “Because I need to tell someone I can trust-- and if not trust, then someone to help build the missile.Phil, you’re an ex-police officer, or something like that. Can’t you do something? Keep the police off our trail? Please? If Bruce gets hurt, I could never forgive myself. I’ve already started the missile..” Tony rambled, and Phil gave him a concerned look.

“Tony, like they said, they won’t hurt Bruce. I’ll see what I can do, but for now, we need to remain sane. Give me details. What happened?”

“I don’t know! I was just in my lab updating JARVIS and then the alarm went off and I left the lab and I heard Bruce scream..and..well, I tried to break down the door, but it was barricaded! We need to get Bruce back, what if he’s hurt!”

“Tony, you’re hurt too. Here, I’ll call someone, but you need to rest.” Phil said softly, looking over at Pepper. Her eyes kept skimming the letter like she couldn’t believe it.

“Meow.” A small meow came from under the couch, and Tony turned around to see Hulk, covered in blood and holding a bullet in his mouth.

“What the hell.” Phil breathed out, and Tony rushed to Hulk.

“Hulk’s collar! It has a recording device!” Tony pulled off the collar and plugged it into the tv.

“JARVIS, fast forward to 7:30 pm tonight!” Tony shouted.

_Hulk woke up when the alarm went off, and padded from Bruce’s bedroom to the elevator. The cat paused, seeming to look around before pushing the buttons on the elevator and sitting down calmly on the way down._

_“Meow.” Hulk mewed at Bruce, who was standing in the living room._

_“Warn Tony, Hulk.” Bruce said to the cat._

_Hulk snorted at Bruce._

_“I know, I know. Just do something! I can’t even think over this alarm.” Bruce replied, screwing his eyes shut._

_Hulk suddenly got up and ran into the kitchen, where he saw a man with a mask and dark hair looking around._

_Hulk screeched and threw himself at the man, the man startled, jumping, and breathing out, “The fuck?” before pulling out his gun and shooting Hulk._

_The camera focused on the kitchen floor as Hulk heaved his last breath and there was thumping noises and laughing as Bruce was tackled to the floor, just left of Hulk._

_“What’s your name?” A man growled, the same man who had shot Hulk._

_“Bruce! Bruce Banner!” Bruce squeaked._

_“Whole name.” The man snarled, his voice dropping even lower._

_“Robert Bruce Banner! Robert Banner! Please don’t hurt me!” Bruce screamed._

_“Ew, did he just pee on you?” A new, younger voice asked._

_“I guess we scared the baby a bit more than we intended to, hm?”_

_“Hey, no time to dawdle. Hopper will be back any moment now and Tony Stark is a genius. Who knows how long he’ll fall for the recording.” Another male voice, except colder and more commanding._

_“Don’t call me Hopper. I wanted the name Antler, you know.” Another male voice muttered angrily._

_“Yeah, whatever. We got the kid Ross wanted, you have the materials. Gas him.”_

_“Leave me alone! Get away from me! Tony!!” Bruce shouted._

_Dark hair, deep voice grunted. “Charon, help me hold him down.”_

_The audio was a bit muffled after this, but as the men strolled away, Hulk’s collar camera got a clear shot of Bruce thrown over someone’s shoulder, unconscious._

_Not even five minutes later a bullet fell to the ground and Hulk stood up, walking through a pool of his own blood._

“What the hell? How..?!” Phil asked again, his usually bland face surprised as he stared at the grey cat at their feet, while at the same time, Tony uttered,

“The..recording? I've been so stupid! He was calling for me...Bruce is going to...he's going to..” Tony passed out before he finished the sentence.

****

Bruce stood on top of the cot and looked out the closed window. How long had it been? Days, probably. It was pitch black outside, and Bruce figured this would be a good time as any to escape.

Bruce picked up his wooden bowl, which had been filled with a disappointing amount of soup earlier, and flung it as hard as he could at the window.

The bowl bounced back, but left a large crack in the window. Bruce picked the bowl back up, and threw it again.

The window shattered and Bruce didn’t wait to see if an alarm would go off.

He climbed on top of his cot, and hauled himself through the window. He rolled onto the grass, and looked around confused. He had been underground the whole time? He shivered as the cold December air touched his skin. His dirtied purple, long-sleeved shirt didn’t offer much protection.

Bruce shook his head and stumbled through the tall, snowy grass, wishing he had a flashlight of some kind.

He could make out a forest up ahead, and he ran for it. He carefully crawled under the barbed wire fence, glad that there was a slight indent in the ground that gave him just enough space to get under.

_Is anyone out here? No one’s chasing me? I don’t think so..better go faster anyway. I got to get away to Tony!_

Bruce reached the forest and looked around. No one was coming. As he ran through the tangled undergrowth, he suddenly tripped, flying forwards. As he made to get up though, he realized his left arm, up to his elbow, was stuck.

Bruce panted hard as he saw a gleam of silver in a loop around his arm. Bruce tugged it, and winced as it got tighter with each tug.

He was stuck, and in a rabbit trap of all things.

Bruce sighed, shivering in the cold, and almost wishing one of his captors would come save him before he froze to death. Almost.

There was a crunch of dead leaves and a stick cracked. Bruce looked around wildly, freezing at the silhouette he could barely make out in the dark.

Pointed ears and a large frame. A long furry tail. Glowing blue eyes.

“W-wolf!”

****

“Tony, you’re going to hurt your shoulder more. Please stop.” Pepper said, and her voice indicated that she was close to crying.

“Pepper, it’s been a week! You saw the video they sent. Bruce needs to be saved!”

The video had mostly consisted of Bruce sitting around a tiny cell. He had a few bruises, but was definitely skinnier than before he had been kidnapped.

“Tony, please!”

Tony put down the blow-torch, looking up at Pepper. He sighed as his arm twinged in its sling. The broken shoulder was really slowing him down.

“I did some research on the name Ross. The only Ross in New York is General Thaddeus Ross..doesn’t that ring a bell?” Pepper asked, shoving some papers over on Tony’s desk, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Ross..yeah..he was that old military guy who protested and complained about everything. Wait. You said General?” Tony snapped to attention at that.

Pepper nodded and bit her lip nervously. “Like on the letter.” She murmured, but Tony had already pulled out his phone to call Phil.

****

Bruce whimpered as the wolf padded forwards slowly, hackles raised. Bruce caught a flash of pointy white teeth, and tried to scramble away just for the snare to tighten around his arm even more.

The wolf cocked it’s head to the side, before trotting over to Bruce’s side. It laid partially on top of him, curling its body around Bruce. Bruce shivered as it licked his face, but with the wolf on top of him, he was slowly regaining his warmth.

Bruce’s eyelids drooped as he listened to the sounds of breathing, panting, and snuffling from the wolf. He drifted for half a moment and when he woke up, the sun was rising.

The wolf was sleeping next to him and on closer inspection, Bruce could see it had a collar.

_So it’s a dog then?_

The dog woke up a few seconds later, and sniffed Bruce, looking mildly confused. Then it lifted back it’s head and howled.

“No, no, shh. You’re going to lead them over here!” Bruce whispered frantically, but the dog just kept howling. For a moment, there was silence. Then, there was a loud answering howl followed by multiple howls.

The dog barked a few times, and within two minutes, Bruce could hear grumbling and leaves crunching as someone walked through the undergrowth.

“Steve, this better be good, you know how Ross is about your howling. Once Bucky started, all the others started too!” The black haired man -What was his name? Hopper?- complained. He was only wearing pajamas and shivering against the icy wind.

Steve, the dog, barked once and ran over to where Bruce was stuck in the rabbit trap.

Hopper’s face darkened once he saw Bruce. He pulled out his phone, propped it up against a tree. Then, he immediately turned around and went back the way he came from. Steve trotted at Hopper’s feet, tail wagging.

_Is he just going to leave me here to freeze?_

A few agonizingly long minutes later, Hopper came back, alone, and with a knife in one hand and a coil of rope in the other. He sat down in front of Bruce and sighed.

“Look kid. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is when I cut you out of the snare, I beat you up, tie you up, and haul your ass back. The hard way is when I cut you out, you try to escape, I beat you up, teach you a lesson, tie you up, and haul your ass back. I always prefer things the hard way, but it’s all up to you.”

Bruce glared Hopper, and as the man approached him with a knife, he did nothing. The moment Hopper bent down to cut the snare was a different story. Bruce punched Hopper in the jaw, followed with a kick to the knees. Bruce then scrambled to his feet, and took off deeper into the woods.

Hopper staggered back, his teeth clenched in pain. He felt his jaw lightly and carefully, fingers just brushing the soon-to-be bruise. “Shit.” He cursed, and grabbed his phone.

“Shield!” Hopper snarled at the dog, and it stared at him for half a moment before running after Bruce. Hopper smirked a little, knowing the command, “Shield” meant subdue. Hopper began jogging after Steve with a small grin. Nothing woke him up more than a child’s fear.

Bruce let out a little scream as Steve grabbed ahold of his pants with his teeth and pulled, sending Bruce tumbling to the ground.

“Get off me!” Bruce yelled, as Steve sat on him, and Hopper came into view.

“Release.” Hopper commanded Steve, and before Bruce could get up further than on his knees, Hopper tackled Bruce and punched Bruce repeatedly on the right cheek until the skin split open and blood flowed out. Bruce, crying and bleeding, flailed, kicking Hopper in the stomach. Hopper grunted as the wind was knocked out of him at a particularly good kick.

Hopper grabbed the knife from his pocket, and held it against Bruce’s neck, slightly pressing down just enough to make blood well up.

“Say you’re sorry, and I might let you go.” Hopper snarled into Bruce’s ear. Bruce’s face had paled, and he was lying stock-still on the ground, panting heavily.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce choked out quietly.

“Say it like you mean it.” Hopper growled, watching as tiny beads of scarlet collected under the knife. He grinned, and Bruce whimpered sharply.

“I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again!” Bruce cried out and Hopper smiled.

“That’s better. Now what are you going to do?” Hopper asked, a small smirk on his face.

“I hate you!” Bruce cried, voice trembling.

“It's called ‘kidnapping’ for a reason. You don't want to come with us, and we don't give a fuck what you think. So shut up and stop trying to fight us, and perhaps we’ll be a little nicer.” Hopper said, his eyes cold and uncaring .

“Steve, fetch.” He said, and gestures behind him where he had dropped the rope.

“I asked you, what are you doing to do?” Hopper snarled, turning his attention back to Bruce.

Bruce flinched as Hopper pulled back his fist with a chuckle.

“I-I’ll g-go qu-quietly.” Bruce said stuttering, both from the cold December air and fear.

“And?” Hopper prompted.

“I-I won't fight.” Bruce said quietly, ashamed of himself for giving in so easily, but he wanted to live.

Dad always said I was a coward, Bruce thought bitterly.

“And?”

“I-I’ll be g-g-good.”

“Great.” Hopper said, and Steve brought back the rope.

“Give me your hands.” Hopper said coldly, glaring down at Bruce, and Bruce hesitated for a few seconds before doing so.

“You know, I gotta thank you for breaking so easily. R- The General was just talking about it before I heard Steve barking. You should've seen his face when he saw you escaped. In fact, he’ll probably give me a promotion for catching you. Then I won’t be one of the stupid lackeys anymore, and maybe he’ll finally give me some fucking money.” Hopper said, talking as he tied Bruce’s wrists together.

“Steve, come.” Hopper said, as he pulled Bruce to his feet

Bruce didn’t say anything as walked him back to the house like a dog. He didn’t do anything as Charon and and dark hair, deep voice jeered at him. He felt nothing when Steve was tossed in the cell with him after Steve had bitten Charon after he had tried to hit Bruce.

He was numb.

****

“You have the search warrant?” Tony asked the tall, muscular, blonde haired police officer, Thor Odinson. Phil had called him, despite Tony’s protests and the letter’s obvious threats. Tony worried what would happen if Bruce’s captors found out.

“Aye.” Thor replied solemnly, his soft blue eyes skimming over the ransom letter.

Catching Tony’s worried look, Thor said, “Don't worry Anthony. We’ll ensure Bruce gets home safely before Christmas.” and Tony almost believed him.

Day nine was nearly over, and the missile was halfway built. The last video had been absolutely devastating. Seeing Bruce being beaten like that, and thrown in the snow, and led around without any kind of protest, was heartbreaking for Tony. He hadn’t slept in two days. If anything backfired, Bruce would..Bruce could die.

But he won’t because nothing will go wrong.

“I wanna go with you.” Tony blurted out, and Thor frowned thoughtfully.

“That is not an odd request to make, but I’ll have to ask Chief Odinson.”

Tony wracked his brain for that last name. “You’re Loki’s brother?” He asked, finally connecting the dots. Thor and Loki looked nothing like each other though.

Thor nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry for my brother’s actions towards Robert. He’s adopted, and ever since he figured out, he’s been acting out.” Thor let a large sigh.

“Let’s put that incident behind us. You go ask Chief Odinson, and I’ll get ready to go.”

“Are you sure?” Thor asked, looking at his sling in concern.

“Don't worry about it big guy. I just want Bruce back.”

****

Bruce curled up in a tight ball, not looking up as he heard someone enter the room. The person, deep voice, dark hair sighed and closed the door behind him.

“Hopper is such a sadist.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, listening to the sound of Steve’s low growl and the man’s footsteps echoing.

“Stark messed with his part of the deal. Unfortunately, this means you get hurt.”

“No, please. D-don’t hurt me a-anymore, I didn’t d-do anything! I listened to what he said, I've been good! Please!” Bruce whimpered, and Steve snarled at the man. The man chuckled, a vile sounding noise.

“Wow, Hopper messed you up real good, didn’t he? Not as good as I’m about to though. When I’m done with you, you’re going to be begging for Hopper.”

Indeed Bruce was.

****

“How do we do this? We can’t just sneak in. Ross’ll see us before we even get anywhere near the door.” Tony asked, looking at the officers next to him. There was a tall, kinda pudgy man with long red hair named Volstagg, an asian dude with a bun named Hogun, and an extremely handsome blonde man named Fandral. There was also an extremely attractive woman named Sif. Tony had to fight back the urge to flirt.

“It’s extremely risky. If we just charge in, someone could get hurt, so we have to do this carefully. First we’ll send in Natasha, and if that fails, Thor will attempt to negotiate with Ross, but if Ross tries to hurt Bruce..we might have to take a shot.” Hogun said, looking at the poorly sketched out map of Ross’s property. (Fandral drew it.)

“Brothers in arms! An urgent message just came through!” Thor roared, bounding into the room with a letter clenched in his hand. He threw the letter on the table, eyes stormy and angry.

_Stark,_

_You have broken rule three in our previous letter, and due to that, there are consequences for those who helped you._

_We have watched you carefully, noting who you are close with and what you’ve been doing._

_We now have Clint Barton and Loki Odinson in our possession. They are currently unharmed, unlike Robert, but if you do not follow the instructions on the previous letter however…_

_If you want Robert, Clint, and Loki left alive, you must build us THREE Jericho missiles now. One for each hostage._

_If you fail to comply, then we will not hesitate to kill._

_Sincerely,_

_The General._

****

Steve padded in the small room, watching as the tiny human cried for the fifth time today.

“No, don’t cry.” Steve barked sadly, crouching next to the human and licking its hair.

“I want Tony. I wanna go home.” The tiny human sobbed, and pressed its hairless face in Steve’s chest fur, wrapping its arms around his neck.

Steve knew the tiny human was hurt badly, seeing as it wasn’t using its right leg at all and had whined and screamed all day when Barry, one of his humans, had come in, and-

 _No_ , Steve reminded himself firmly, _not hurt him. My human is nice and caring._

What’s _a tony? Well if he wants it, the least I could do it find it. He said he wants to go home? Maybe he left his tony at his home? If I get him his tony, maybe he’ll stop crying and be happy!_

“I’ll find your tony!” Steve barked, and took a deep inhale of the human’s cloths. He could smell blood, salt, dirt, grass, and a faint scent of grease and that strong liquid that humans spray on themselves.

All he had to do is follow the smell of the liquid and grease together, right? That would be where the tiny humans tony was.

Steve would have to think of a brilliant plan to get out of this small room though. He frowned, and suddenly an idea came to him. At one time, he and his humans had watched a moving picture with a lady who escaped a room by hiding and leaving the room when the other human had opened the door. All he had to do was that!

The humans came everyday to give the tiny human food, so he would just do it then.

As predicted, the humans did come and Steve snuck out, no problem.

“Steve! Where have you been, punk?” Bucky, Steve’s best friend since puppyhood asked from the dog enclosure. He and Steve has been adopted from the city together by Master Ross, and trained to be the finest guard dogs there were with two other dogs named Oliver and Harley. Oliver was stupid and rude, and Harley was murderous and scary. Steve had actually seen her kill another dog. That dog was actually her own mate, a large wolf-dog named Raj. Steve still remembered Raj, a quiet but humorous guy, who had been abandoned by his wolf pack.

At first Raj fought the humans, but then they locked him in The Shed, and he came out changed. He was no longer ferocious and wild, he was quiet and a little scared, with the occasional temper flare. When the humans talked to Raj though, he was all business and serious, ready to do anything from ripping out someone’s throat to laying docile in someone’s arms.Steve sometimes wondered what happened to him in The Shed. He had asked Raj once, but Raj had just mumbled something about cars, and retreated to the other side of the pen. All the dogs went to The Shed sometimes, except Steve. Steve had once asked Bucky what happened in there, but Bucky just shook his head and sighed, a broken look coming into his eyes.

Steve hadn’t asked again after that.

“The humans locked me in, jerk.” Steve said back with a snort. “There’s a tiny human inside that keeps crying so I’m leaving to find its home.”

“Well, I’m coming then. More fun than this anyway. Like I’ve always said, I’m with you ‘till the end of the line. ” Bucky said, jumping over the fence with ease, and padded up to Steve. Harley snarled after them, and Oliver began barking obscenities, but they wouldn’t leave the pen.

Steve smiled, secretly grateful to have company on this journey. “To the end of the line?”

“To the end of the line.”

****

Steve was gone. He had abandoned Bruce without a second glance, padding out before the red-haired man.

Bruce’s leg hurt so much. He couldn’t move it at all without pain shooting through his body.

“You want the food?” Charon asked, a sly smile on his face as he held the bowl just from arm’s reach. The aroma was mouth-watering, and Bruce found himself nodding before he could even register it.

“Come get it then.” The man said with a grin, placing the bowl on the other side of the room. He stood back, fighting off a smile as he watched Bruce struggle to reach to bowl. Just when Bruce got to the bowl, the Charon kicked the bowl, and the majority of the soup spilt on the ground.

“Oops.” The he said, making his voice innocent, and walked out as Bruce stared at the near-empty bowl.

Bruce then looked over at Steve’s dog food. It didn’t look too bad now that he thought about it.

****

“Clint. Clint!!” A familiar voice hissed in Clint’s ear.

“Hnn..five more minutes, Phil.” Clint muttered, turning over.

“Clint!!!” Loki yelled into Clint’s ear, and Clint started awake.

“Loki? What..?” Clint muttered groggily. “Where are we, and where’s Phil?”

Loki actually looked terrified for a moment. He seemed to be looking over Clint’s shoulder. “We will not see our parents in a long time..we’ve been taken for ransom.”

“Not funny.” Clint muttered, glaring at Loki.

“Your friend wasn’t joking.” A man said, stepping out of the shadows, all cliche-like. He had pale-blonde, almost white hair and a mustache.

Clint gritted his teeth, clenching his fist together. “We’re not friends. Who’re you?” He spat.

“Call me The General, and follow me.” The man said, striding across the room and motioning to the bolted steel door.

“And if we don’t?” Loki asked, a slight, nearly unnoticeable tremble in his voice.

“Then I’ll make you.”

Clint didn’t like that answer. It sounded incredibly vague. So, he follow “The General” down the long hall, towards the metal door at the end.

“Go in. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your roommate.” The General said with a smirk, and shoved Clint and Loki in suddenly.

“Hey!” Loki protested as the door was slammed behind him. He pounded on the door angrily, but it did not yield.

“What did he mean our ‘roommate?’” Clint asked, taking in the messy, bloody room. He paced the room for a moment before going to sit down on the cot.

“Ow.” The lump in the cot squeaked, and Clint jumped up. As Loki watched in curiosity, he pulled the blanket off to reveal..

“Bruce?”

****

Steve and Bucky trotted through the crowded streets of the city. Steve hadn't been to the city since puppyhood, and although the it was a city, it wasn't his city.

“Wow, Stevie. Look at that big ol’ building!” Bucky said, looking at the giant building with large human letters on the stop.

“It’s hideous.” Steve said, with a grimace, as he began walking across the street eyes focused straight ahead, smelling for grease and liquid.

“Steve! Watch out!” Bucky yelled, and then as Steve was tackled by his friend, there was a hideous crunch and Bucky’s loud yelping, and blood was streaked across the road.

“Holy shit!” The man inside the car exclaimed, and Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky sprawled out on the road, his left leg at an awkward angle. You could see the bone.

“Bucky!” Steve cried out, running to his friend’s side.

 

“Bucky, wake up!” Steve exclaimed, nudging his friend repeatedly with his nose and whining.

“Tony, I just hit a dog.” The man got out of his car, talking on one of his human devices, and slowly approaching Steve and Bucky.

Steve growled at the human, snarling.

“Good doggie, don’t worry boy, I won’t hurt your friend.” The human said calmy, and Steve snarled again.

“Don’t touch him!” Steve snarled as the human knelt down next to Bucky.

“Please don’t attack me. I won’t hurt him.” The human soothed to Steve, and Steve just flattened his ears.

Before Steve could do anything, the man picked up Bucky quickly, with a small surprised grunt at the weight, and carry him to the front of the car, putting him in the side seat.

“Wait! Where are you going!” Steve growled, running after the man.

“You can come too, boy.” The man said, opening one of the other doors, and Steve jumped in.

“Let me see your tags.” The man said, and Steve recognized that command. He tilted his head up, without even realizing it to let him see his collar.

“Tony. I just found General Ross’s dogs.” The man breathed out into the device, as he began to drive away towards God knows where.

****

“Tony. I just found General Ross’s dogs.” Phil said, and Tony nearly dropped the phone.

“No way.” Tony said, and Thor paused in writing down plans.

“I just had a brilliant idea.” Phil said, and Tony said, “Same. It’s risky as fuck though.”

****

“Steve and Bucky.” Tony said aloud, reading the two dog’s collars.

Phil had hit Bucky with his car and broken his leg so badly that it had to be amputated. Tony wasn’t sure if Phil felt guilty about that or not, but now was not the time to ask.

“Both of them are from high pedigree, trained to be ferocious guard dogs, but they seem to be lacking ferocity.” Thor said, looking at the blonde and brown German Shepherds.

The moment Steve had seen Tony, he had jumped on him and began licking him happily. Bucky was still asleep from the drugs given to him by the veterinarian.

“Are we really going to do this?” Tony asked, looking down at Steve, who was laying down at his feet.

“We have to. You can’t build missiles with a broken shoulder, plus who knows what will happen if we give them the missiles? We have to get the kids back.” Phil said firmly, straightening his already straight tie.

“What if-” 

“Don’t think about the 'what if’s'. We have to.” Phil said firmly, and Tony could swear that his eyes were glazed with tears.

****

“Bruce, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Clint said to his classmate impatiently as Bruce huddled under the thin blanket.

“I can’t. We can’t go.” Bruce said, his gaze drifting to the door for a moment, before looking back at the window.

“The window is wide open, Bruce. You’re telling me that you can’t leave?” Loki sneered, and Bruce winced.

“They broke my leg.” He whispered and Clint looked shocked, while Loki turned a little green, looking sick.

“When you tried to escape, or..?” Loki asked, and Bruce shook his head.

“They broke it because I was becoming too rebellious. Last time I tried to escape..they- they..” Bruce broke off, looking away and trembling violently.

“They what?” Clint breathed out, his grey eyes wide.

“They almost killed me.” Bruce finished with a tiny choked up sound in the back of his throat, signifying that he was trying not to cry.

“Jesus.” Clint whispered.

“So we shouldn’t escape?” Loki asked, looking at the cracked window with fear in his eyes.

“What’s all this talk about escape?” The boys all jumped as a voice, came out of seemingly nowhere for they hadn’t heard the door open.

“Who are you?” Loki said, narrowing his eyes at the tall, pale, black-haired, green eyed man. The man grinned, and Bruce flinched.

“You can call me Hopper.” The man said, and Clint frowned.

“Well, then, Hopper, why are we here?” Clint asked, his grey eyes stormy.

“Shut up. Don’t talk to him.” Bruce whispered to Clint, and Hopper’s dark green eyes drifted to Bruce.

“You’re here because Robert’s dad is a total screw-up. Just like Robert is, ironically. If he had just listened to us, then you wouldn’t be here. So technically, it’s Robert’s fault.” Hopper said, as if he was having a conversation about how lovely the weather was.

Clint whirled around, and looked at Bruce, his expression unreadable. Bruce winced and Hopper grinned at both Loki and Clint.

“Don't you think he deserves punishment for that? You getting you stuck here? Getting you separated from your parents, who are probably frantically looking for you. Don't you think?”

Loki looked intrigued by this and a little bit ticked off, nodding a bit with Hopper’s words, however Clint was frowning, still looking back at Bruce.

“All it takes is one word, and Robert will regret ever being a screw-up.” Hopper said, his voice honey-sweet and innocent, as he neared the cot.

“What do you say, Clint?” Hopper said, looking at the blonde boy with kind, green eyes.

“I say you're a freakin’ sicko.” Clint spat, his stormy grey eyes now turned onto Hopper.

“Got spirit, don't you? You look like my brother, kid.” Hopper said with a laugh, and Bruce flinched.

“What about you Loki?” Hopper said, turning to the long-haired boy with a smirk.

“...” Loki didn't say anything. Hopper shrugged, and sighed in mock disappointment.

“I guess I can try again later.” He said, and turned around.

Loki took one more glance at the broken window, and Bruce sighed in relief.

“Wait. He..he deserves to be punished.” Loki said, with a sorry, yet cruel look at Bruce.

Hopper’s grin could have lit up a room.

“Glad to see that one of you agrees with me.” He said, and Bruce let out a very loud whimper.

As Hopper approached the cot, Clint moved in front of the cot.

“Move, twerp.” Hopper snarled at Clint, but Clint stood his ground.

“Okay,” Hopper easily picked up Clint and deposited him on the other side of the room. “I'll deal with you later, kid. Now, stay.” Hopper said his voice sweet as he ruffled Clint’s hair, to Clint’s obvious confusion.

“B-but I w-was good! I-I sw-swear, I've been good!” Bruce said, as Hopper turned his attention back to him.

“Loki disagrees.” Hopper’s voice was the polar opposite of when he had talked to Clint, both Loki and Clint shivered at the same time.

“C’mon Robert. We don't have to make a scene.” Hopper said, but Bruce didn't move, for he was staring at Loki, his dark eyes angry.

Bruce moved faster than anyone had ever seen him move, and then he was on Loki.

“You're such a brat, how could you?!” Bruce snarled, punching Loki angrily.

“Looks like your arrival made Robert spirited again. I'll enjoy breaking him for the second time.” Hopper remarked to no one in particular, as Bruce and Loki fought near the window. He sighed for a moment before walking over to the pair and grabbing Bruce by the arm.

Bruce was furious, turning his attack into Hopper as he threw a punch at the man’s face. The black-haired man seemed prepared for this as he grabbed Bruce’s fist, and twisted his arm behind his back.

“Let me go!” Bruce growled, fighting against Hopper’s grip as Loki stood up, and Clint stared at them, stiff as a board.

Hopper held him that way until Bruce quieted down, obviously exhausted, and no longer using his right leg.

“You're pretty feisty there, Robert. Why don't we take a cool shower? I'll even ask Ares to bring the tub in here, so your friends can see what happens when you rebel.” Hopper muttered quietly in Bruce’s ear.

“N-no!” Bruce growled, shaking his head sideways repeatedly in anger, frustration, and fear at the same time.

“How about, ‘yes’” Hopper suggested with a smile, and deep voice, dark eyes, Ares, walked in with a tub of water.

“You know, I've heard this method was super-effective on Mr. Stark. Wonder how it will work for his son.” Ares said with a smirk.

“Sit down kiddos, and watch the magic begin!” Hopper said cheerily, turning his gaze into Loki and Clint, who were oddly quiet.

Wait.

“Where the fuck did they go?” Hopper snarled, looking around the room, that was now missing two children.

“Fucking brats! I am not doing this again!” Hopper screeched, and Bruce smirked.

****

“I can't believe that worked.” Loki muttered, trudging through the snowy forest.

“I can. He was gloatin’ before he even came in, tha idiot” Clint said, trudging right next to him. “I feel bad because we had ta leave Bruce though. Maybe we should go back for him?” Clint asked, rubbing his arms as he walked, half-way keeping a lookout for traps.

Loki shuddered. “If we go back, they'll likely kill us. Bruce was the one they needed, and our parents just got caught in the crossfire. Don't worry about him.” Loki sounded unconcerned, but his eyes showed his true fear.

“Watch for traps.” Clint said, stepping over a log, and then they walked in silence for a moment.

“Do you hear that?” Loki finally asked, and Clint frowned.

“Hear what?” Clint asked, and shivered as a clump of snow fell from a branch above, right next to him.

“Dogs. Howling, and barking.” Loki said, and Clint and Loki got it both at the same time.

“Climb, climb!!” Clint exclaimed, immediately looking for a tree low enough for him to climb.

“I don't know how!” Loki said, his voice panicked as the barking gradually got louder.

“Just go from branch to branch! Here, use this tree!” Clint shouted, pushing Loki towards a tree with low branches.

Loki stumbled as he climbed, and Clint climbed steadily behind him.

****

“Dammit, where are they?!” Hopper roared as he, Charon, and the dogs burst into a snowy clearing full of trees.

“Come out, you damn kids, or else.” Hopper yelled, as the two dogs sniffed around the clearing furiously, trying to find a scent.

Jesus Christ. When I find those goddamn kids, I'm gonna fucking skin them alive. Banner was tolerable when he was fucking docile, but really Ross? Three kids?

“They're not here.” Robert said, matter-of-factly, looking around the clearing a proud look on his face.

“Did I ask you, Robert?” Hopper snarled, pulling harshly on the rope tied to Robert’s wrists so that the little devil would fall. Robert let out a cry of pain as he landed on his broken leg.

Serves him right. Hopping along on one leg. I knew I should've told Ares to break both of his legs.

“They're not here, Charon, let’s go.” Hopper growled, tugging Robert up by the wrists.

“You sure?” Charon asked, not seeming too concerned.

“Yeah.” Hopper said, and turned around, walking a little bit before hiding in a bush with Robert.

_Rule number one of re-capturing kidnapped children:_

_Children are gullible, so always bring a partner. You can often fool children by sending your partner up ahead and hiding not too far away from where you believe they are. As soon as they believe they are safe, the will likely come out of their hiding spot, and go towards the direction they didn't see anyone go in._

***

_Please don't come out, please don't come out, please don't come out! Bruce thought furiously as he squirmed in the snow._

The snow was melting underneath him, getting this torn clothes all wet. He took a moment to glare at Hopper, and Hopper glared right back, but neither of them said anything, mostly because Hopper was waiting and Bruce was gagged.

“Are they gone?” Clint’s voice cut through the silence and Bruce stiffened.

“They went back, I think.” Loki said, and Hopper grinned.

“Maybe we should go back and get Bruce?” Clint asked, and Bruce shook his head rapidly, inwardly screaming, “No!”

“No.” Loki said, and the branches of a tree shuddered as he began to climb down.

“I'm sorry, did I make that a suggestion? Well now it's a order. We go back and get Bruce.” Clint said angrily, and Loki snorted.

“I'm not going back for him. Have fun dying.” He said, and there was the crunching of snow underfoot as he ran north, towards where Charon and the dogs were hiding.

Clint paused, before slowly making his way back, and as he passed the bush Hopper and Bruce were in, Bruce saw the gleam of Hopper’s knife, and screamed, knowing his intention, but it was too late.

Hopper pounced on Clint, and brought the knife up to Clint’s throat, and although Clint never panicked, he had never had a knife up to his throat before. Clint panicked, trying to push Hopper off, terror building as the man dug the knife in.

“Make a noise, try anything, and I slit your throat right now.” Hopper said evenly, though his eyes were burning with fury.

“You're think you're so smart, huh?” Hopper sneered, and flipped Clint over to his back, now digging the knife into his spine. “Well you're not,” Hopper spat, using a length of rope to tie Clint’s hands at his back. “And I don't plan to lose my job over you.” He said, and pulled a zip tie out of his pocket, ziptying Clint’s hands together tightly.

“I'm sure Charon will bring your friend back soon, but until then, The General wants to have a chat with both of you.”

***

“..I'm sorry.” Bruce said quietly to Clint as they were both forced into a smaller, more cramped room with no windows, cot, table, or book and tied to separate corners of the rooms by ropes attached to rings sticking out of the walls.

“No, I'm sorry I didn't get to save you.” Clint said, remorsefully, squirming in the ropes.

“Such sentiment. I'm glad to see you care so much about each other. Too bad we’re all going to die.” Loki sneered with a scowl, tied in the bottom right corner, across from Clint.

“Stop talking.” Ares grumbled from where he was fumbling with the AC.

“Yeah, Loki, stop talking.” Clint said snarkily, and was completely unprepared when he was punched in the face by the giant man.

“When I say stop doing something, you better stop.” Ares said simply.

“Don't punch them, Ares.” The General said with a growl, and turned to the three boys.

“You're all soaking wet?” The General asked, and while neither Clint nor Loki, acknowledged him, Bruce hesitantly nodded and said, “Yes sir..”

“That's good. I bet you're all really cold, hmm?” The General asked.

“Yes sir.” Bruce said quietly and The General smiled.

“Turn on the AC to full blast, Ares. It's time they learn what happens when they don't listen.” The General said coldly, and left them to freeze.

****

Steve looked around, whining.

“Bucky?” He asked the still brown and black Shepherd, not actually expecting Bucky to get up.

“What Stevie?” Bucky mumbled, opening his eyes a little. “Wait, where are we? Is this heaven?” Bucky asked, eyeing Steve suspiciously.

“Pretty doggone near.” Steve said, with a small smile.

“Purgatory?” Bucky asked with a frown.

“We’re still alive, Buck.” Steve said, and big human friend Thor came stomping in.

“Ah, you have awoken Bucky! Welcome!” He said happily and Bucky stared at Thor.

“Who is he? Where are we??” Bucky tried to scramble to his feet, but flopped to the ground.

“What the hell happened to my leg?!” Bucky growled, alarmed, and he turned on Steve, snapping.

“Wait, Buck, calm down!” Steve said warily, backing away a bit.

“Stevie, they took my damn leg!!” Bucky roared, stumbling as he tried to get back up again.

“When you got hit by the car, your leg was broken so badly, they had to take it off! You’re lucky it was just that one limb considering how fast that human was going!”” Steve exclaimed, and Bucky snarled at Steve.

“Buck?” Steve asked, his ears pinning back slightly, but Bucky showed no sign of recognition.

Bucky lunged at Steve, but Thor grabbed Bucky by the collar before he could do any damage.

“Calm.” Thor said, and Bucky fought for a moment, before he realized that he couldn't fight the human.

Steve looked at Bucky in alarm. Glaring blue eyes glowered back at him, and Steve backed up a little. “Buck..what?” Steve murmured, but Bucky didn’t respond, his eyes empty. Steve tried again. “I’m with you till the end of the line, Buck.”

This seemed to snap Bucky out of his trance.“Stevie? What are you doing here?” Bucky seemed confused to see Steve standing there looking alarmed, but Steve just stared at him.

“Ross brainwashed you, didn’t he? In The Shed.” He asked in a slightly accusing and hurt tone , and Bucky bristled for a moment before sighing.

“They broke me, Stevie. Like how they did to Oliver, then Harley, then Raj, then me, and they were going to do it to you in a few weeks. When you disappeared, I was so worried..that it they had put you in The Shed.” Bucky confessed, and Steve felt his anger roar.

“Don't worry about it, Bucky. I'm sure we’re safe here. Tony said so.”

Yet in a few weeks, Thor and Tony were loading him into a car with a scary red-haired lady and saying the word Ross a lot.

****

“Natasha, you ready?” Thor asked through the line.

“Always.” Natasha said firmly, fixing her dress a little bit so it showed off a little more of her cleavage.

Steve looked out the sadly window as they drove, and Natasha felt a little guilty for tricking the dog.

****

Steve freaked out when they pulled up in Ross’s driveway.

“Shh, shh. If everything goes right, you’ll be fine.” Natasha said, petting the blonde Shepherd. “I just pulled in. I'm putting Steve on the leash, and approaching the house, have backup prepared.” Natasha said to Thor through the line, her voice becoming more professional.

“Aye. Backup is prepared.” Thor said, his voice solemn.

Natasha stepped out of the car, adjusting her red dress once more, and dragged Steve along to the door before knocking.

“Yes?” Ross opened the door quickly, as if expecting someone else. Probably thought Stark would show up at the door.

“Thaddeus Ross? I'm Nia Rosa. I found your dog, Steve.” Natasha said, looking down at Steve with a small smile, then back at the General.

“Steve! I've been looking all over for him! Thanks so much, please come in!” Ross said, talking to her boobs, and Natasha nearly rolled her eyes. All men were the same, weren't they?

“Oh thanks! Steve is a very beautiful dog, you know, where did you get him?”

“I saw a pedigree breeder in Brooklyn one day. He was selling for 1000 and even though he was a scrawny little puppy, and I bought him right away. I saw potential in him.” Ross began blabbing about how good Steve was and how he raised him from puppyhood, and Natasha had to nod and pretend to be interested.

“Ryan, come collect Steve and put him with the other dogs.” Ross yelled, and a blonde man with icy blue eyes appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Yes, sir.” Ryan said, and gave Natasha look, staring at her boobs for a moment before continuing down her body.

He took Steve’s leash from Natasha, and took Steve down another set of stairs that Natasha noticed was conveniently blocked from her view.

“Where's the bathroom?” She asked suddenly, and then blushed like she was embarrassed with a little giggle.

“Oh, it's right over there.” Ross said, pointing to a door, located near the stairs.

“Oh, thank you. Do you mind taking my coat for me ? I have to fix my makeup. I feel so unprepared with all these handsome gentlemen here.” Natasha said shyly, slowly taking off her coat, and watching as Ross stared at her pale, slender arms, practically drooling.

“Not at all.” Ross said, taking her fur coat, and going over to the coat rack on the door.

“Thank you sir.” Natasha said with a little giggle and Ross’s face turned pink red asnd he watched her walk to the bathroom, eyes on her butt,before walking away to put her coat up.t.

As she got to the bathroom, she opened the door, and closed it before quietly opening the basement door and clothing it silently behind her.

“I found a basement. I'm going in.” Natasha whispered quietly into the com, and Thor replied ,  
“Keep us posted.”

“There's blood on the basement stairs, near the bottom.” Natasha said quietly, as she looked around. “Three doors. I'm going to check the rooms.”

“Be careful, Natasha.” For the first time, Phil spoke into the coms and Natasha nodded and said, “Okay.”

The first room was a large room with cream walls and shelves stacked up with rope, zip ties, guns, piles of cards, dog food, and money.

The second room was empty, but it was a cellar with a cot, an overturned beside table, a broken window, and an empty bowl of dog food. The walls and floor were stained with blood

She opened the door to the third room.

****

Clint was really cold. Bruce was really warm. Loki was warm.

“Bruce, please stay awake.” Clint whispered as Bruce nodded off for the third time.

It had been three days since they were placed in the cold room. Bruce caught a fever day one, then Loki caught one right after.

“Why?” Bruce mumbled, looking blearily over at Clint with glazed eyes.

“He's afraid that once you fall asleep, you won't wake up again.” Loki said quietly, shivering as a chill went up his spine.

The door creaked open, and Clint stiffened, shivering the whole time.

“Thor, I found them.” The woman that came in was a red-haired woman with pretty green eyes.

“Bruce, Loki, Clint. Natasha Romanoff, FBI. I'm going to get you out of here.” The woman, Natasha said briskly as she began to cut through their near frozen ropes.

“Thank God. Bruce and Loki and both sick, and Bruce’s leg is broken. He won't let anyone touch it anymore. Hopper had the mercy to set the bone after he broke it even worse three days ago, but now Bruce’s really sick. God knows what else they did earlier though.” Clint rambled, looking at his friend in concern.

“Thor, send the team in now. And call ambulance.” Natasha said quietly, but aloud, and Clint was unsure who she was taking to, and then turned to Loki. “Any injuries?” She asked, and Loki hesitated.

“A dog..bit me on the shoulder, and I can't feel my fingers. Also, my..backside hurts.” Loki admitted slowly, and Natasha looked angry now.

“What did they do?” She demanded, and Loki winced, face turning bright red.

Natasha’s very angry gaze turned to Clint, and he quickly looked down.

“They didn't hurt me, other than a few punches. Hopper was fond of me, he said I reminded him of his brother.” Clint lied, and Natasha gave him a look.

“..they hurt my ankle.” He finally said, and Natasha sighed, turning to where Bruce was huddled in the corner.

“Charon? What do you want? I didn't do anything.” Bruce asked weakly, apparently only recognizing the red hair and green eyes. His glazed expression showed that he hadn't listened to a word they said.

“I'm Natasha. Remember me?” Bruce looked confused, but nodded.

“Why are you here? Did The General get you, too?” Bruce asked, looking around cautiously.

The door flew open. “Who the hell are you?”

Charon stood in the doorway, panting with a gun in his hand. His hair was disheveled and he was bleeding from a gunshot wound in the leg.

Natasha pulled out her own gun from God knows where, and aimed at his chest, her gun steady.

****

“Agent Natasha Romanoff, FBI. Put your hands up where I can see them.” Natasha said, slowly walking forward until the man was standing in the hallway.

“Wait, I have a badge. Agent Cody Franklin, FBI.” Cody said, dropping the gun and putting his hands up. “It's in my back jeans pocket. Check if you want.”

“Romanoff, be careful, we just saw two of the suspects run downstairs. It's absolute chaos up here. Ross and two of his men and shooting out with the others. FBI and NYPD. They're pretty good shots. Thor and I are coming down.” Coulson said through the comms, and Natasha narrowed her eyes at Cody.

Cody shrugged, “It was worth a try.” He said, and Natasha barely ducked as a bullet grazed her arm.

“Charlie, grab Robert. He's the only one we really need!” Cody yelled , diving for his gun, and cursing as Natasha’s bullet hit him in the shoulder.

“Shit, ow!” He yelled, falling to the ground.

“Natasha Romanoff, requesting backup. I'm with the kids, I took down one man, but there's another and I only see one of them.”

“Get away from him!” Loki snarled, and then Natasha knew where Charlie was.

“Don't touch me!” Bruce shrieked, followed by a loud thud.

Natasha rushed into the room to see a black haired man, Charlie, with crazy eyes, holding a gun against Bruce’s head. Bruce was absolutely terrified, apparently gaining enough consciousness to know what was happening. Clint was quietly panicking in the corner, and Loki was lying unconscious on the floor. Charlie seemed unfocused, but looked up when Natasha entered.

“Don't move.” Charlie snarled at Natasha, and then Clint began crying.

Charlie turned his attention to Clint for a moment, his eyes going soft. “Shh, stop crying, Jack. We’ll be out of here in no time. Come here, Jack.”

It was obvious this man was insane. Natasha took a small step forward. Charlie’s attention was still on Clint.

“Jack, come here.” Charlie insisted, staring at Clint, and his grip tightened on Bruce’s neck as he became more frustrated that Clint wasn't coming.

“Hey, did I say you could move?” Charlie growled, his attention drifting back to Natasha.

“No, you didn't and I'm sorry.” Natasha said calmly, and stopped moving.

“He's going to get away with Bruce if you don't hurry.” Natasha said quietly, into her coms.

“Stay right fucking there, or else.” Charlie said, dragging Bruce with him towards the door.

“I'm not moving, see?” Natasha said, and silently prayed for Coulson to hurry up.

“Sorry it's taking so long. They have reinforcements.” There was a pause, “Romanoff, reinforcements are coming in 1 minute.”

“Jack! Come here right fucking now!” Charlie screamed at Clint, and knocked Bruce in the back of the head angrily.

A low growl made Charlie turn around, and as Natasha took a step forwards, a cat angrily screeched, and Charlie suddenly had a cat digging its claws into his face.

“Shit!” Charlie screamed as he tried to remove the large grey cat from his face unsuccessfully.

A loud gunshot made Charlie crumple forwards, eyes glazing over as he fell to the dusty floor. He was dead.

“Bruce!” Clint screamed, as Bruce was also dragged down by Charlie’s deadweight. Bruce let out a loud cough as Natasha rushed over to him and pulled him away from Charlie.

Tony Stark stood on the stairs, a cold look in his eyes as he put the still smoking gun into his holster.

****

“Merry Christmas Tony.” Bruce said, handing Tony his gift happily.

It was two weeks after the whole kidnapping incident, Ross and his remaining thugs had been arrested, the only casualty being the one named Charlie. Clint, Bruce, and Loki had been rushed to the nearest hospital where Bruce and Loki had both been diagnosed with pneumonia. Bruce had a broken leg and rib along with many cuts and bruises scattered along his torso. Clint had a broken ankle and now needed a hearing aid due to hearing loss caused by a horrible blow to his left ear. Loki, along with his pneumonia had a bite wound in his shoulder, and a concussion, along with signs of being raped. Ross and his employees had been arrested with charges of child abuse, sexual assault, and kidnapping. Bruce, Loki, and Clint would all need therapy because of what happened during those weeks with Ross.

Clint and Phil were reunited, and that was the first time Tony had ever seen Phil cry. Even Natasha’s eye got a little misty after seeing Loki and Thor hug and sob.

The dogs at Ross’s house, two of them had been put down, while the other two: Bucky and Steve, had been adopted by Natasha and Thor respectively.

Hulk had eventually been explained to by Bruce; the cat likely gaining the ability to live through most dangers by Bruce’s own father, Brian, after an experiment that went wrong. Although Brian tried in vain to kill the cat, it seemed Hulk literally had nine lives. Not that Tony was complaining.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.” Tony replied, giving Bruce his present, and pulling his son into a hug. They sat there for a moment in silence, for sometimes, the silent moments were the best.

“..I love you, dad.” Bruce whispered his face pressed into Tony’s black pajama shirt, the light of the arc reactor filtering through.

“I love you too, son.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way through, yay you!
> 
> How about a kudos and a comment for staying up late at night and writing this since May? 
> 
> ..No?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> I'm just joking! Hopefully, you enjoyed :D  
> As you could probably tell, I did minimal research on things in this fanfiction (as not to get caught by my parents) and i'm glad i'm finally finished. 
> 
> But seriously, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> -Red


End file.
